Cinco pasos para el final
by Selyluna
Summary: Cinco fases. Solo cinco fases y John Watson superará la muerte de Sherlock Holmes. Lo que no esperaba era la forma en que iba a terminar todo.
1. Primera fase

Últimamente a la gente le ha dado por hablar de lo de las fases del duelo, y me dije que, ey, ¿Por qué no escribir un fic sobre ello? Asi que aquí está el primero de cinco capítulos, quizá seis, cargados de hurt/comfort al pormayor.

* * *

Primera fase: Negación

_'**'Negación y aislamiento**: la negación nos permite amortiguar el dolor ante una noticia inesperada e impresionante; permite recobrarse. Es una defensa provisoria y pronto será sustituida por una aceptación parcial: "no podemos mirar al sol todo el tiempo"._

La muerte de Sherlock Holmes golpeó tan fuerte a John Watson que su psiquiatra, Ella, pensó seriamente en que esta vez no lograría superar el shock emocional, que esta vez el golpe había sido tan fuerte que tendrían que internarlo en un psiquiátrico, o por lo menos tratarlo. John sabía a lo que se refería, porque antes de darse cuenta estaba inmerso de lleno en lo que la gente llamaba ''Fase de duelo'' y no parecía tener fin.

La primera fase llegó bastante rápido, en realidad. A pesar de haber visto a su mejor amigo en el suelo con la sangre manchando su piel una parte de él se negó a creer que había muerto.

Lo descubrió dos días después, cuando el médico fue a comprobar como se encontraba el detective (esa caída le había dejado una buena herida en la cabeza, al fin y al cabo) se dio cuenta de que el detective no estaba por ningún lado del piso. Tampoco había experimentos por la cocina, ni partes humanas en la nevera. Tendría que preguntar a la señora Hudson si sabía donde estaba, porque no había dejado ninguna nota o mensaje. No tuvo que bajar a verla, porque ella subió con una bandeja con galletas y té caliente. La buena de la señora Hudson.

''Sra. Hudson, ahora iba a verla. ¿Sabe donde está Sherlock, por algún casual?''

''John, John querido, Sherlock esta...Sherlock esta muerto. Oh querido, me dijeron que esto podría pasar''

''¿Muerto? No diga tonterías Sra. Hudson, ¿Como va a estar muerto él? Además ahora tiene que explicar todo el lío con Moriarty y Richard Brooke.''

''John, escucha, se que es difícil, pero Sherlock está-el saltó y-'' La bandeja en las manos de la Sra. Hudson tiembla y John piensa seriamente que podría estar sufriendo los primeros síntomas del Parkinson y que debería hacerla una revisión solo por si acaso. No le da demasiada importancia y toma la bandeja posandola en la mesa del salón mientras acompaña a la Sra. Hudson a la puerta.

''Sra. Hudson debería dejarme hacerla una revisión, esos temblores no me gustan demasiado. ¿Se ha tomado la medicación hoy?''

''John...''la Sra. Hudson suspira y menea la cabeza, preparándose para lo que sea que tenga que pasar. ''Querido, dentro de dos días será el funeral y necesito que me ayudes a prepararlo todo, dado que Mycroft no se ha dignado a pasarse por aquí. Vendré más tarde a por la bandeja y hablaremos, ¿De acuerdo? Se que es difícil, pero necesito que lo asimiles. Sherlock está muerto, querido y él no-'' La Sra. Hudson vuelve a menear la cabeza y parpadea rápido intentando no llorar. Acaba por darse la vuelta y bajar las escaleras diciendo algo sobre el dolor de cadera y los calmantes.

John se sienta en su sillón y prende la tele, degustando el té con galletas. No sabe si es una broma, porque todas las cadenas no paran de hablar de lo mismo, del suicidio del falso gran detective Sherlock Holmes. Del fraude que era y lo engañados que tenía a todos. También hablaban de él, de que no se le había visto por la calle desde su muerte. Algunas cadenas (las chismosas, las tenía muy vistas y conocidas) hablaban de lo mal que lo tenía que estar pasando. Al fin y al cabo, fraude o no, era su pareja y no es algo que se supere así como así.

''Que pasados, ¡Que no somos pareja!'' John deja las tazas en la bandeja y se va a la cocina a preparar la cena. Prepara esa pasta que tanto le gusta a Sherlock (aunque no lo haya dicho, pero bueno, basta con verle la cara). John espera a Sherlock una hora hasta que se pone a comer solo.

_Te he dejado la cena en la nevera.-JW_

No recibe respuesta y se acomoda en el sillón, con el murmullo de la tele de fondo y las luces de la calle iluminando la sala. Se queda dormido y sueña con Sherlock. Con Sherlock en lo alto de una azotea y diciendo tonterías sobre que inventó a Moriarty y despidiéndose, tirando el teléfono antes de saltar. Y luego él corriendo hacia él, hacia su cuerpo tirado en la acera, negando con la cabeza y rogando a Dios de que sus ojos le hayan engañado, solo por esta vez. Él tomándole el pulso o su ausencia de. No. No. No. La sangre y los ojos sin vida, mirando sin mirar. No. Dios, no, por favor. Él no.

John se despierta sobresaltado y suduroso, con lágrimas corriendo libres por sus mejillas. Y piensa que si, que igual es cierto. Que igual Sherlock saltó desde la azotea y no sobrevivó a la caída. Que igual está muerto. Y baja las escaleras hasta el piso de la Sra. Hudson, que abre la puerta y se queda consternada por lo que ve.

''Creo que tenemos un funeral que organizar, Sra. Hudson''

Y la Sra. Hudson asiente con la cabeza y le deja pasar, sin decir palabra, para que se enfrente a algo que no debería haber pasado.

* * *

Bueno, y aquí os lo dejo. Iré subiendo los capítulos tan seguido como sea posible. Dejad comentarios, si sois tan amables.


	2. Segunda fase

Bueno, estoy escribiendo esto a la 1 de la mañana, cuando debería estar en la cama, pero la inspiración es una perra y me viene a horas intempestivas.

Segunda fase: ira

_''**Ira**: la negación es sustituida por la rabia, la envidia y el resentimiento; surgen todos los por qué. Es una fase difícil de afrontar para los padres y todos los que los rodean; esto se debe a que la ira se desplaza en todas direcciones, aún injustamente. Suelen quejarse por todo; todo les viene mal y es criticable. Luego pueden responder con dolor y lágrimas, culpa o vergüenza. La familia y quienes los rodean no deben tomar esta ira como algo personal para no reaccionar en consecuencia con más ira, lo que fomentará la conducta hostil del doliente.''_

Es el funeral de Sherlock y el cabrón de Mycroft no ha aparecido._ Mejor, _piensa John_, porque si le veo le parto la cara._

Alza la vista para ver un cielo gris y oscuro. Que poético. El cielo acompaña al día. No hay mucha gente, no tanta como la que debería. Están las personas cercanas, él, la Sra. Hudson, Molly, quien tiene la cabeza agachada y reusa su mirada, Mike, Lestrade y algunos de los clientes cuyo caso resolvió o personas que le deben algo. No son todas las que deberían, probablemente porque algunos no habrán venido por lo de que estuvo engañando a todos. Por lo de que era un fraude. La gente no quiere ser relacionada con él ahora.

Probablemente Sherlock no hubiera querido ser enterrado, y mucho menos que fuera una ceremonia religiosa, John duda de que Sherlock creyera en algo, pero en fin, él no va a quejarse más, y sinceramente, ahora mismo a John le importa una mierda eso de cumplir la voluntad del difunto. John solo quiere un lugar donde poder visitar a su amigo, o lo que sea que fuera. Se imagina lo que hubiera ocurrido si le hubieran incinerado, las cenizas en una urna a lo alto de la chimenea, y John las habría arrojado a la mínima ocasión, lo que luego le hubiera provocado remordimientos. Así que un funeral está bien, una tumba está bien.

Las primeras gotas empiezan a caer cuando el cura murmura las últimas palabras. Para ser sincero, John no ha escuchado nada de lo que ha dicho el cura, tiene un sonido molesto en sus oidos, un pitido, y un zumbido constante en su cabeza que no cesa ni un instante. La gente empieza a retirarse y John se queda solo frente a la tumba, el agua mojando su traje. La Sra. Hudson le acerca un paraguas que John aparta de forma brusca; quiere disculparse, pero la Sra. Hudson ya está caminando hacia un taxi con pasos rápidos, su cuerpo temblando de forma sutil. John la ve más vieja que nunca.

Es un cambio gradual, pero John no se da cuenta de él hasta que está estrellando la taza de té de Sherlock contra el suelo. Su cuerpo tiembla y su vista está borrosa, su mano sacudiéndose sin control. Sabe lo que es, porque lo ha sentido muchas veces en la guerra. La ira se ha colado en sus huesos y le domina por completo. La Sra. Hudson sube alertada por el ruido y pregunta que está mal.

_Todo. Todo está mal. Este jodido mundo está podrido por la mierda de las personas. _John no puede detenerse y grita todo lo que jamás se hubiera atrevido a decir. _Como se atreve ese cabrón egoísta a dejarme solo. Ha dejarme con tan solo una puta llamada telefónica y un montón de mentiras. _

John tira al suelo todo lo que encuentra a su vista y la Sra. Hudson baja las escaleras más rápido de lo que le permite su cadera, llamando a Lestrade con el pánico en el cuerpo.

Lestrade llega 15 minutos después, encontrando a un hombre destrozado sentado en el suelo, intentando pegar los trozos de una taza de té rota con sus manos temblorosas.

_¿Que has hecho, Sherlock?_

Lestrade se acerca a John y encuentra su móvil en el suelo con la pantalla iluminada. No quiere cotillear ni nada, es solo que la pantalla se encuentra en el buzón de mensajes y el doctor ha enviado uno hace pocos minutos, y la curiosidad le puede y lo lee. Y ojala no lo hubiera hecho.

_Eres un hijo de puta, ¿Lo sabias? ¿Como te atreves a hacerme esto? Voy a ir a buscarte y cuando te encuentre voy a partirte la cara. _

_Sherlock, no voy a perdonarte jamás. JAMÁS. _

_Ojalá__ no te hubiera conocido._

_Ojalá__ esa bala me hubiera matado si eso hubiera significado no haberte conocido. -JW_

Lestrade bloquea el móvil y lo desliza en el bolsillo delantero de la camisa de John, sentándose a su lado mientras le ayuda con la taza, su estómago retorcido por los remordimientos. Tiene miedo de lo que pueda hacer el médico en un arrebato de dolor. El mensaje no se le borra de la cabeza en días.

No es que no confíe en el buen juicio del doctor, pero Lestrade mantiene un ojo en él por si acaso. La sutil amenaza del suicidio en el mensaje hace que ponga una guardia de policías novatos cerca de la zona.

John Watson deja el Baker Street una semana después con una maleta en la mano y el bastón en la otra. La figura del doctor se hace cada vez más pequeña conforme se aleja de la zona, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

* * *

Y 1, 2, 3, hasta aquí puedo leer. Me voy a la cama que si no no rindo en los estudios. Nos vemos en otro capítulo. Rezaré antes de acostarme para que la tercera temporada se estrene pronto.


	3. Tercera fase

Bueno, estoy escribiendo esto antes de empezar a pasar los apuntes de la universidad a limpio (Primer año, yupi!) así que no se que saldrá, normalmente lo escribo en un cuaderno y de ahí lo paso a limpio.

Las canciones lentas y tristes son divinas para escribir estos fics.

¡Leed y comentad!

* * *

Tercera fase: Negociación

_''__**Negociación**__: ante la dificultad de afrontar la difícil realidad, mas el enojo con la gente y con Dios, surge la fase de intentar llegar a un acuerdo para intentar superar la traumática vivencia.''_

Llegan a una especie de pacto no verbal, antes de que John abandone definitivamente Baker Street. Lestrade y la Sra. Hudson deciden no mencionar a Sherlock delante de John por temor a las consecuencias. John suele hacer guardias en el trabajo, tratando de estar alejado lo más posible del piso, aunque eso signifique no dormir durante días y desfallecer del hambre. Nadie lo menciona, pero el aspecto de John se degrada hasta casi desaparecer. La Sra. Hudson suele dejar comida en la nevera, pero cuando va a recogerla no ha mermado ni la mitad. La casera entonces se marcha con aspecto sombrío, demasiado preocupada por el médico como para pensar en nada más.

John sabe que lo que está haciendo no es saludable. También sabe que le ocurre, porque es médico y tuvo que estudiar algo de psicología. ''Las etapas del duelo''. Todos aquellos que pierden a un ser querido pasan por ello. Sabe lo que le ocurre, y sin embargo no hace nada al respecto. Agradece que nadie mencione al detective, porque no sabe que le ocurriría si oyese su nombre. Por supuesto, el trabajo intensivo y el silencio no es suficiente.

Lo sabe cuando se despierta en la habitación de Sherlock, con su bufanda azul (Lestrade se la devolvió hace unos días pensando que quizás ayudara en algo) enroscada entre sus manos. No sabe como ha llegado allí, porque se acostó en su cuarto, pero si que sabe que es algo malo, y que si no hace nada pronto, las emociones van a desbordarle y a matarlo lentamente. La decisión está bastante clara, y cuando la Sra. Hudson hace una alusión al detective decide que es hora de irse, de recoger lo más importante (que no es mucho, en realidad) y largarse de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

_Estás muerto. -JW_

Su cojera había vuelto pocos días después de la muerte de Sherlock, y cada paso que da John Watson alejándose de Baker Street duele más que el anterior, pero sigue caminando sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás. Se está marchando del lugar segundo lugar que consideró su hogar. El primero fue su casa, cuando su padre aún vivía con ellos, su madre seguía saludable y su hermana no bebía más que zumo y agua. Cuando John era pequeño y todas las cosas tenían algo de increíble. Pero después su padre los abandonó por una mujer más joven y un niña que no era lesbiana. Su padre le había ofrecido irse con él y John le cerró la puerta en las narices a modo de respuesta. Fue la última vez que vio a su padre. Poco después su madre enfermó hasta el punto de no volver a levantarse de la cama y su hermana no bebió nada más suave que la cerveza. John se fue poco después de la muerte de su madre a luchar en una guerra, dando a su hermana por perdida.

_Si no haces nada daré por hecho que estás muerto. -JW_

Se queda en un piso barato cerca del trabajo, con las persianas bajadas, impidiendo a la luz del sol bañar la sala. Lestrade suele llamarlo, pero John rechaza sus llamadas o deja el móvil sonar. Su ordenador portátil queda abandonado en un cajón junto con la pistola acumulando polvo. Mike le invita a salir, pero John utiliza el trabajo como excusa. Suele visitar a la Sra. Hudson dos veces al mes. De Mycroft y Molly no sabe nada. A Sherlock le visita cuatro veces a la semana. Conforme pasa el tiempo le visita cada vez menos, aunque siempre una vez a la semana, llevando consigo flores y palabras.

Suele tener pesadillas, de la guerra, de su infancia y de Sherlock, pero una noche una de ellas le deja más tocado de lo usual y John se rompe en mil pedazos.

_Por favor, me da igual como lo hagas, pero vuelve. -JW_

* * *

A ver si puedo empezar a escribir el siguiente capítulo hoy por la noche y lo tengo subido para mañana. Ya veis que soy incapaz de superar las 1000 palabras, así que no esperéis otra cosa. ¡Nos vemos!


	4. Cuarta fase

Aqui va el cuarto capítulo de la serie. Estoy un 80% segura de que tendrá seis capítulos, y no cinco, como había planeado en un principio. Básicamente porque he puesto una linda T en cuanto contenidos y os preguntareis ¿Donde está la T en este fanfic? Pues estará en el último capítulo, con algunas escenas subiditas de tonos. Avisados estais.

* * *

Cuarta fase: Depresión

_**''Depresión**__: cuando no se puede seguir negando la persona se debilita, adelgaza, aparecen otros síntomas y se verá invadida por una profunda tristeza. Es un estado, en general, temporario y preparatorio para la aceptación de la realidad en el que es contraproducente intentar animar al doliente y sugerirle mirar las cosas por el lado positivo: esto es, a menudo, una expresión de las propias necesidades, que son ajenas al doliente. Esto significaría que no debería pensar en su duelo y sería absurdo decirle que no esté triste. Si se le permite expresar su dolor, le será más fácil la aceptación final y estará agradecido de que se lo acepte sin decirle constantemente que no esté triste. Es una etapa en la que se necesita mucha comunicación verbal, se tiene mucho para compartir. Tal vez se transmite más acariciando la mano o simplemente permaneciendo en silencio a su lado. Son momentos en los que la excesiva intervención de los que lo rodean para animarlo, le dificultarán su proceso de duelo. Una de las cosas que causan mayor turbación en los padres es la discrepancia entre sus deseos y disposición y lo que esperan de ellos quienes los rodean.''_

Esa noche John sueña con Sherlock. Bueno, no se le puede llamar sueño, porque está reviviendo palabra por palabra lo que ocurrió aquel fatídico día.

Su móvil suena justo cuando baja del taxi. Realmente no tiene tiempo para llamadas, no ahora, pero podría ser Sherlock y...-_¿Hola?_

_-John.-_Su voz suena más grave de lo normal y está cargada con cierto tono de tristeza.

-¿_Hey, Sherlock, estás bien?_

-_Date la vuelta y vuelve por donde has venido_

-_No, voy a entrar._- él dice que va entrar, porque supone que Sherlock está dentro. ¿Donde si no iba a estar?

-_Haz lo que te pido, por favor._- Shelock parece nervioso y el hecho de que esté rogando hace a John darse cuenta de que algo ocurre, y le obedece.

_-¿Donde?_

John camina sin saber hacia donde dirigirse, pero se mueve porque Sherlock lo pide.

-Para ahí.

_-¿Sherlock?_

-_Vale, mira arriba. Estoy en la azotea.-_ ¿Qué?

-_Oh Dios_. - Dios no nonononoporfavornono

-_Yo...no puedo bajar, asi que tendremos que hacerlo así_. - ¿Que quiere decir con que no puede bajar?

_-¿Que está pasando? _- John empieza a sentir los primeros síntomas de un ataque de pánico y se obliga a respirar de forma lenta.

-_Una disculpa. Todo es cierto._- John no sabe que ocurre, pero si sabe que Sherlock tiene que bajar.

_-¿Qu-que?_

-_Todo lo que dijeron sobre mí. Yo inventé a Moriarty.- _Sherlock, baja. Tienes que bajar.

_-¿Por qué estás diciendo esto?_- deja de decir tonterías Sherlock. Baja y habla aquí conmigo.

-_Soy un fraude._

_-Sherlock ..._-Baja.

-_Los periódicos tenían razón. quiero que se lo digas a Lestrade; quiero que se lo digas a la Sra. Hudson, y a Molly... en realidad, dile a todo el que escuche que yo inventé a Moriarty bajo mi propio propósito._

_-Vale, cállate, Sherlock, cállate. La primera vez que nos conocimos... la primera vez que nos conocimos, lo sabías todo sobre mi hermana, ¿Cierto?_

_-Nadie podría ser tan inteligente._

_-Tú podrías_.

John escucha a Sherlock reir de una forma casi dolorosa y sabe que algo realmente va mal, muy muy mal.

_-Te investigué. Antes de conocernos busqué todo lo que podría impresionarte. Es un truco. Un truco de magia. _- ¿Qué tonterías dices, Sherlock? Baja, baja ahora.

-_No, vale, voy a subir._- Si Shelock no baja, él subirá. Porque tiene que detenerlo.

_-No, quédate justo donde estás. No te muevas. _

_-Vale._

_-Mantén tus ojos fijos en mí. Por favor, ¿Harás esto por mi?_

_-¿Hacer qué? - _No quiero saberlo, Sherlock. Baja.

-_Esta llamada__ es mi nota__. __Eso es lo que la gente hace, ¿No? Dejar una nota_. - Las tripas de John se retuercen y aleja su móvil, procesando las palabras. No quiere pensar en-

_-¿Dejar una nota cuando? -_Habla conmigo.

_-Adios__, John.__ - No._

_-__No. __No lo-._

Y entonces pasa lo que más teme John. Sherlock salta.

-_No. __¡__SHERLOCK!_

El cuerpo de Sherlock choca con un ruido sordo.

_-__Sher..._

Y entonces John despierta, con la imagen de su amigo muerto en la cabeza, la sangre fluyendo, derramandose por el suelo, creando rios rojos. Ha sido incapaz de salvar a su amigo, otra vez. En sus pesadillas sabe lo que va a ocurrir, lo presiente, y, sin embargo, es incapaz de cambiar una sola palabra del diálogo.

John se cambia la ropa empapada en sudor y se lava la cara. Antes de darse cuenta está saliendo por la puerta caminando sin rumbo. Sale del apartamento a las 2 de la mañana. El frio se le cuela por la ropa y le hiela los huesos. Mejor. Entra en una licorería y deja de registrar donde está. La siguiente vez que es consciente del lugar donde se encuentra, es frente a la puerta del Baker Street. Son las 4 de la madrugada cuando John abre la puerta y sube las escaleras, evitando los peldaños que hacen ruido, hasta sentarse en su sillón, colocando la bufanda de Sherlock en el sillón de enfrente.

Antes de que sepa lo que hace está bebiendo la botella de whisky. Siente que su estómago arde, bebiendo como lo hace sin nada sólido que ayude a digerirlo. Su vista se nubla y su temperatura corporal sube. Siente arcadas, pero las contiene y sigue bebiendo. John rie amargamente cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Se está convirtiendo en su hermana, ahogando las penas en el alcohol y recluyéndose de la gente. John siente asco de si mismo. Es entonces cuando empieza a llorar. Al principio son sollozos quedos, pero luego son lágrimas que no dejan de caer.

La Sra. Hudson lo encuentra así. Llorando abrazando una botella casi vacía. No dice nada y le ayuda a ir al baño. John vomita todo. Vomita hasta que siente que su estómago va a salir por su boca y entonces para. Se deja caer en el suelo del baño, con la Sra. Hudson acariciando su pelo. Hace mucho que nadie le acaricia, mucho. Demasiado. John vuelve a quedarse dormido entre los brazos de la Sra. Hudson. De alguna manera lo acepta. Había perdido amigos antes, grandes amigos en realidad. Pero ninguno le había afectado tanto como Sherlock. Asi que acepta que quizás, no, quizás no, tacha eso. Que es seguro que Sherlock era para él algo más que un amigo. Algo más profundo e importante.

_Vuelve, por favor. Te echo de menos. -JW_

Y ahora está muerto. Y, por segunda vez aquella noche, John Watson vuelve a soñar.

* * *

Bueno, conseguí escribir el capítulo despues de mi clase de baile, asi que os la subo ahora, antes de ir a la cama. A ver si mañana puedo subir los dos últimos capítulos y doy por finalizada la serie.


	5. Quinta fase

Bueeno, aqui dejo el quinto capítulo. Ya nos acercamos al final. Que bien, ¿Eh? Va a haber dentro de poco una historia completada en el fandom de Sherlock, que últimamente no hay muchos. En fin...leed y comentad.

* * *

Quinta pase: Aceptación

''**Aceptación**: _quien ha pasado por las etapas anteriores en las que pudo expresar sus sentimientos -su envidia por los que no sufren este dolor, la ira, la bronca por la pérdida del hijo y la depresión- contemplará el próximo devenir con más tranquilidad. No hay que confundirse y creer que la aceptación es una etapa feliz: en un principio está casi desprovista de sentimientos. Comienza a sentirse una cierta paz, se puede estar bien solo o acompañado, no se tiene tanta necesidad de hablar del propio dolor… la vida se va imponiendo.''_

Aquella noche, John aceptaría algo. Aquella noche, John soñó por segunda vez. En realidad tiene miedo, miedo porque el sueño empieza como siempre, con una llamada, _la llamada. _John contesta, porque, ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Contesta y se resigna a la suerte.

_-¿Hola?_

-_John. _- Aqui vamos otra vez.

_-¿Hey, Sherlock, estás bien?_

-_...-...-...has venido. _-Algo ocurre, piensa John, porque no todo es como siempre. Tiene dificultad para escuchar todas las palabras

_-Haz lo que te pido, por favor. _-Las frases, algunas son difíciles de escuchar. Algunas simplemente desaparecen. John realmente piensa que esta vez quizás el sueño terminará diferente.

_-¿Sherlock?_

-_..., mira arriba. Estoy en la azotea_.-

*_-Todo truco mágico consta de tres partes o actos. La primera parte, es la presentación: el mago muestra algo ordinario, una baraja de cartas, un pájaro o una persona. El mago lo exhibe, os puede invitar a que lo examineis, para que veais que no hay nada raro. Todo es normal. Pero claro, probablemente no sea así.-*_

-_Oh Dios_. -

-_Yo...no puedo bajar_, - ...-... -

-¿_Que está pasando? _- Eso mismo se pregunta John. ¿Qué ocurre con este sueño? Puede ver, aunque esté lejos, como los labios de Sherlock se mueven, pero de algún modo las palabras no llegan.

-_Una disculpa. Todo es -..-.- _

-¿_Qu-que?_

-_Todo lo que dije- sobre -...-Moriarty_.- ¿Moriarty?

-¿...-_Qué estás diciendo _..-?- Genial, ahora no solo no escuchaba bien, si no que además su boca decía cosas que ni siquiera pensaba.

_-...-un fraude.- _Oh Dios, aquí vamos otra vez. John se pregunta si ha hecho malo, si, no se, si ha ofendido a alguien ahí arriba por algo, porque si no no entiende a que viene este gusto por torturarle.

-_Sherlock ...- _Me estoy cansando de esta mierda, Shelock.

-...-..._tenía razón. quiero que se lo digas a todo el que escuche que...-...-_

-_Sherlock... La primera vez que lo...-... conocimos...-... lo sabías ¿Cierto?_

-...-..._inteligente._

John no sabe que ocurre, no tiene ni idea de que cojones ocurre en este sueño. Todo, absolutamente todo, se está distorsionando, formando una nueva conversación que, sin embargo, no carece de sentido del todo.

_-...-todo...Es un truco. Un truco de magia_. - ¿Qué?

-_No, vale, voy a subir. _- Supone que aquí se acaba el juego este de cambiar los diálogos, porque de repente el pánico y el estómago apretado vuelven. Aquí empieza la pesadilla.

-_No, quédate justo donde estás. No te muevas._

-_Vale._

-_Mantén tus ojos fijos en mí. Por favor, ¿Harás esto por mi?_

-¿_Hacer qué? _- Entonces, por un momento, John cree escuchar una voz que le susurra _Un truco._

-_Esta llamada es mi nota. Eso es lo que la gente hace, ¿No? Dejar una nota. _- John aleja su móvil prestando antención a los sonidos. Probablemente se lo habría imaginado.

_-¿Dejar una nota cuando?-_ Y otra vez, una voz le susurra _Vamos, John, eres más inteligente que esto._

-_Adios, John. _

_-No. No lo-. _-_Piensa, John, piensa. _

Y entonces Sherlock salta.

_*-El segundo acto es la actuación: el mago, con eso que era ordinario, consigue hacer algo extraordinario. Entonces intentareis descubrir el truco, pero no lo conseguireis, por que en el fondo, no quereis saber cuál es. Lo que quereis es que os engañen.-*_

-_No. ¡SHERLOCK!_

El cuerpo de Sherlock choca con un ruido sordo.

-_Sher..._

_*-Pero todavía no aplaudiréis.-*_

_Un truco, John, todo es un truco de magia. _

_Un truco. _

_*-Que hagan desaparecer algo no es suficiente-*_

John despierta sin aliento, respirando rápidamente para conseguir oxígeno. ¿Por qué no pensó en ello? Sherlock actuando, soltando demasiadas palabras para enmascarar lo que realmente quería decir. El mensaje para él, escondido entre mentiras. Siente que un gran peso es liberado de sus hombros.

John baja la mirada y se da cuenta de que está en el sofá de Baker Street, con la manta a punto de caerse al suelo. Se mueve un poco, sólo un poco, para alargar la mano y volver a colocarla, pero el movimiento a hecho caer la manta, asi que baja del sofá para recojerla y entonces, cuando está a punto de tocarla, la manta se desliza suavemente hacia la ventana. John levanta la vista, maldiciendo haber dejado la pistola en el cajón de su apartamento, cuando ve una figura envuelta en sombras.

*-_tienen que hacerlo reaparecer-*_

No puede ver mucho, pero distingue la constitución de un hombre, un hombre alto, más que él- bueno, más que la media-, con un abrigo largo y...

-_¿Sher-?_

_-John. -_Una voz grave dice su nombre de manera firme y John siente que podría caerse al suelo, si no fuera porque ya está en él.

John no quiere hacerse ilusiones pensando que se quedará. No es tan tonto, y sabe que hay mucho que hacer. El mundo lo sigue viendo como un fraude y no está, ni de lejos, preparado para volver a la luz. No, los muertos se quedarán en las tumbas un rato más.

Pero esto es suficiente para él, de momento. Una figura a contraluz rodeado de sombras es suficiente para seguir viviendo. John suspira y cierra los ojos, dejando que su corazón se calme lo suficiente como para ser capaz de hablar.

_-John, yo-_

_-Volverás. _

_*-Por eso, todo efecto mágico consta de un tercer acto, la parte más complicada de este acto, es el prestigio.-*_

_-Si. _

Y eso es todo. Cuando John vuelve a abrir los ojos, Sherlock se ha ido, como fundiéndose con las sombras de la sala. Se queda sentado en el suelo, su cabeza palpitante apoyada en las rodillas. Inspira. Expira. Y sonríe.

Aquella noche John Watson creyó en los milagros. Porque Sherlock Holmes estaba vivo.

Y volvería.

* * *

Y os preguntareis, ¿A que coño vienen esas frasecitas? Pues esas frasecitas aparecen ahí porque hace poco ví la película ''El prestigio'' e irremediablemente pensé en Sherlock y su espectacular salto mortal. Y en el comic que hicieron de ello, con las mismas frases, solo que en inglés. Asi que aquí lo puse, porque si.

El próximo capítulo será el último...serio. He pensado en añadiros un extra de humor ( o mi intento de) o parodia o lo que sea. Bueno, el próximo sí que sí tiene las escenitas algo subiditas de tono. Pero tendrá que ser otro día, que sobrenatural me está llamando.


	6. Última fase

Y ahora si que si, el último capítulo (serio) de la serie. A ver, os aviso, es la primera vez que escribo escenas subiditas de tono, asi que no tengo ni idea de lo que me va a salir, pero lo haré lo mejor posible y lo subiré.

Siento que mi muñeca va a dislocarse por la cantidad de apuntes que estoy pasando a limpio. Que Dios me ayude.

* * *

John había vuelto a Baker Street, aunque esperó unas semanas para ello. Al fin y al cabo, sería muy extraño que de repente volviera sonriente y esperanzado al origen de las pesadillas. Asi que interpretó el papel de hombre desesperanzado que supera los dolores con el tiempo. No se equivocó en nada. Fue al psicólogo, no de repente, pero acudió más seguido, como si estuviera poniendo todo de sí para superar la pérdida. Para salir del laberinto de sufrimiento que era su vida. Quedó más seguido con Lestrade y Mike, hasta hacer una costumbre de salir todos los Viernes al bar. Se permitió reir en puntuadas ocasiones hasta alcanzar el aspecto de alguien que había dejado el pasado atrás. Actuó de una manera extraordinaria. John pensó que deberían darle un BAFTA.

Un día recivió la visita de Mycroft en el apartamento. Iba con su inseparable paraguas negro y una mueca de arrepentimiento en el rostro.

-Mycroft, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Si vienes a por las cenizas de Sherlock las tiré hace meses por el vater. Pensé que le haría feliz visitar los hogares de tanta gente, aficionado como era a mostrar la mierda de la gente. ¿Qué mejor que verla directamente? Es probable que haya visto la tuya. Quien sabe por que casa estará ahora...

-Mycroft puso una mueca de descontento en el rostro, con un leve matiz de asco. _A la reina hay que tratarla como a una dama y usar palabras bañadas en azucar, ¿huh?- _John, no estoy aquí por eso.

-Ah, entonces vienes a dar una excusa que explique la falta de tu pomposo trasero en el funeral de tu hermano. ¿No?

-Tenía asuntos que atender, John.

-Ya bueno, 5 minutos hubieran sido suficientes , Mycroft. Sólo para hacer ver que te importaba algo tu hermano.

-Me preocupo por él.

-¡Ah, si! Tu preocupación...creo que fue una de las razones por las cuales estamos así, si mal no recuerdo. Pero no me hagas mucho caso, al fin y al cabo estuvieron a punto de internarme en un psiquiatrico porque casi me vuelvo loco.

-John, mi hermano...

-Tu hermano está muerto y no hiciste nada que pudiera evitarlo, asi que no veo el punto en esta conversación. Tal vez otro día te escuche, Mycroft, cuando traigas el discurso bien preparado. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, lárgate.

-John-

-Largo.

John se cruzó de brazos mirando de manera ruda y firme a Mycroft, quien suspiro y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Cuando llegó al final, volvió la cabeza una última vez, agarrando nerviosamente el mango del paragüas.

-Quizás cuando los muertos se levanten de las tumbas...-sentenció John con una sonrisa ladeada antes de cerrar la puerta.

_Se acerca Halloween, Sherlock. Estoy seguro de que hasta tú sabes lo que ocurre ese día. -JW_

* * *

Dos años y medio. Dos años y medio desde que Sherlock finjió su muerte y cada minuto se hacía más largo que el anterior. Mentiría si dijera que no está nervioso, porque lo está. Desde el efímero encuentro con Sherlock en una sala a oscuras, John lleva siempre consigo la pistola. Nadie lo sabe, por supuesto. La pistola es su conexión con el peligro y el peligro murió con el detective. Mantiene la pistola limpia y cargada, listo para cuando llegue el momento. A adquirido el hábito de pasear todas las tardes. Fue en uno de esos paseos cuando un frisbee golpeó su espalda. Recogió el juguete y giró su cabeza intentando encontrar al culpable. Vislumbró a una mujer rubia correr apurada hacia él, colocando su mano en el pecho, intentando relantizar el ritmo de su corazón.

-Oh, cuanto, cuanto lo siento.

-¿Es suyo el frisbee?

-Oh, no, es de...los niños que estoy cuidando.

-¿Es niñera, entonces?

-Niñera no, institutriz.

-Oh, es raro encontrar institutrices hoy en día. Tenga -John le tiende el frisbee y la mujer alarga la mano para cojerlo, haciendo rozar los dedos.

-Oh, lo-lo siento tanto. Yo...

-Está bien. ¿Su nombre?

-¿Huh?

-Su nombre, puedo saber su nombre, ¿verdad?

-Oh, claro. Mary. Mary Morstan.

-Un placer, soy John Watson.

-Me suena su nombre.

-Lo dudo. Ha sido un placer, Sta. Morstan. Hasta otra. Y digales a sus niños que practiquen la puntería.

John se da la vuelta y camina con paso seguro de regreso al apartamento. En otros tiempos, John habría invitado a salir a Mary Morstan. Parecía encantadora, al fin y al cabo. Pero eso hubiera sido en otros tiempos.

_He conocido a una mujer guapa y encantadora, pero no he sido capaz de invitarla a salir. Estoy seguro de que con tu brillante intelecto sabrías decirme por qué.-JW_

* * *

No le toma a John demasiado tiempo averigüar la razón por la cual Molly no quiere verle. Conoce a la chica, es demasiado...no diría inocente, pero si de buen corazón. Y sólo hay una razón por la cual la dulce Molly se mantendría alejada de John: la culpa. La abrasadora culpa que la obliga a bajar los ojos para no delatarse. No es tonto, Sherlock fingió su propia muerte pero necesitaba ayuda y Molly era forense. John sabe sumar dos más dos. No la odia ni nada de eso, al contrario, le está agradecido, es solo que se siente traicionado, de alguna manera y decide devolverle un poco el golpe.

-Hola Molly.

Molly deja caer las bandejas que se estrellan estrepitosamente contra el suelo y se da la vuelta muy lentamente, conteniendo la respiración. Tarde o temprano pasaría, la visita de John y el interrogatorio por su extraño comportamiento. Es solo que no está preparada en lo absoluto. No está preparada para finjir y mentir. Nadie le enseñó sobre ello.

-J-john. Que sorpresa verte aquí.

-¿Estas segura de ello?

Molly agacha la cabeza, ocultando el sonrojo por la pena. No quiere hacer esto. No quiere.

-Claro que sí, John. Eres mi amigo.

-Bueno, lo digo porque no te he visto desde...déjame pensar...¡Ah si! Desde el funeral de Sherlock. Corrígeme si me equivoco pero los amigos suelen apoyarse unos a otros y reunirse de vez en cuando. No te digo que me visitaras cada día. Pero vamos, Molly, al menos una vez al mes. Ni eso hiciste.

-¡E-eso no es-!

-¿No es qué, Molly? Es la cruda verdad. Si algo aprendí de Sherlock - John hace una mueca, como si pronunciar su nombre fuera doloroso- es a apreciar la verdad.

-John...yo no...yo...

-Mmm, tu conversación es realmente interesante, Molly, pero tengo que irme. Ya nos veremos, ¿vale? ¡Ah! Y asegúrate de hacer la autopsia a gente muerta, ¿vale? No creo que haga mucha gracia si estás hundiendo el escalpelo y el muerto se mueve.

-¿D-de que hablas, John? Jamás he hecho una autopsia a alguien vivo.

-Estoy seguro Molly...bueno, técnicamente es cierto. Si está realmente _vivo_, no se le hace una _autopsia_, ¿verdad? Adios, Molly, ha sido un placer volver a verte.

Molly se lleva las manos a la cara, sollozando quedamente, avergonzada de su debilidad. No le gusta mentir. No quiere mentir. Pero lo sigue haciendo, porque él se lo pidió.

_Sabes, Sherlock, Molly es realmente una buena amiga. La he estado presionando hasta el límite emocional, pero se ha negado a hablar o defenderse. Ella es leal. Me disculparé con ella tan pronto como estés de vuelta. -JW_

* * *

-Sabes, querido, a veces le echo de menos. Era un desastre y no daba más que problemas, pero se siente aburrido sin él. ¿No crees?

John sonrie tras la taza de té y de un trago al líquido, dejando que le caliente la garganta. La Sra. Hudson se aventuró un día a volver a mencionar a Sherlock, y viendo que John no se volvió loco, lo tomó como carta blanca para hablar de él.

-Absolutamente, se extraña ese culo inquieto suyo. -John para un momento, pensando en lo que ha dicho y después se sonroja ligeramente, rogando por que la Sra. Hudson no haya notado nada. No tiene esa suerte, sin embargo y se dispone a aclarar el asunto.

-Mmm, Sra. Hudson, yo no quería decir que...

-Oh, John, yo entiendo querido. Fui joven en mis tiempos, tambien.

John menea la cabeza y muerde una galleta, comprendiendo que nada de lo que dijera serviría para la Sra. Hudson. O para él.

_-Mueve ese culo inquieto aquí de una vez, Sherlock Holmes. -JW_

John abre la nevera, mira en su interior y vuelve a cerrar la puerta. Palpa por sus bolsillos hasta encontrar el correcto y saca el móvil, tecleando un mensaje.

-_Cuando vuelvas, trae leche. -JW_

El trabajo ha sido realmente divertido, hoy. Los niños venían disfrazados a pedir caramelos y acabaron con las piruletas que John tenía reservadas para cuando ponía inyecciones. No le importó, realmente. Le preguntaron porqué no estaba disfrazado. Si lo estaba. Iba de doctor. Pero aeso, a los niños, no les valía. John subió las escaleras con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Fue cuando colgó su chaqueta en el perchero que se dió cuenta de que había otro abrigo en él. Un abrigo largo y oscuro.

-Feliz Halloween, John.

-Sherlock...

-He traido leche. -Y Sherlock mueve el envase para que John vea que realmente lo ha hecho. Por supuesto, a John no podría importarle menos la leche.

-¿Es definitivo?

-Si. He solucionado todo. Se acabó estar en las sombras, el único y gran detective consultor vuelve a la vida.

-¿Lo sabe alguien?

-Mycroft, probablemente lo lleva sabiendo un tiempo, y Molly, por supuesto.

-No es eso a lo que me refiero, Sherlock. ¿Te ha visto alguien ya?

-No, solo tú.

John podría enternecerse, de verdad. Estar agradecido de que Sherlock haya tenido el detalle de visitarle a él antes de limpiar su nombre, antes que cualquier persona. John está agradecido, es solo que, bueno, Sherlock le hizo creer que estaba muerto por un tiempo y aún no se lo ha agradecido. Asi que cuando ve que Sherlock está abriendo la boca, probablemente para decir algo que estropee el momento, John le pega un puñetazo, para estropearlo él. Sherlock se le queda mirando mientras se lleva una mano al pómulo y vuelve a abrir la boca. John, por supuesto, no le deja y le vuelve a pegar, esta vez en la boca. Sherlock suspira y se lame la sangre de los labios, mirando directamente a los ojos de John. Lo siguiente que John sabe, es que está besando a Sherlock.

Nota el sabor ferroso de la sangre en su boca y lame el labio de Sherlock, limpiando la herida que él mismo ha provocado. Nota como Sherlock tiembla y se separa de él, consciente de que probablemente le está abrumando, pero Sherlock le sigue y vuelve a juntar sus bocas. John tira suavemente de los rizos de Sherlock y mete una mano bajo su camisa, acariciando la piel que encuentra. No iba a superar esa base, realmente. Es la primera experiencia de Sherlock en este campo y no quiere que acabe colapsando. La culpa la tiene Sherlock, en realidad, por tirar de su suéter con intención de quitarselo, colando una mano en su espalda, arañando suavemente. La culpa la tiene él por provocarle.

John acaricia con la lengua los labios de Sherlock, quien gime levemente abriendo la boca y John aprovecha metiendo su lengua, acariciando la de Sherlock. Lo nota temblar, agarrarse a su camisa y a su cuello. Y luego nota como mueve su lengua y- y todo se sale de control. John le quita la camisa de forma ruda, haciendo saltar algunos botones en el proceso. Acaricia la piel como si fuera frágil, haciéndole suspirar. John lame su cuello y muerde su nuez de Adan, notando como el calor corporal de Sherlock aumenta. Siente a Sherlock abrir su camisa con dedos temblorosos, imitando sus movimientos. John sonrie y desplaza su lengua hasta los pezones de Sherlock, lamiendo haciendo a Sherlock retorcerse. Le desabrocha los pantalones y Sherlock le imita, mientras muerde su lóbulo y John gime con voz grave.

El tiempo pasa lento mientras descubren el cuerpo del otro. Gimen y se retuercen, se besan, se muerden y se acarician. Mueven sus cuerpos al ritmo de un compás silencioso provocando la fricción, la dulce fricción. John es cuidadoso cuando penetra a Sherlock. Lo hace de forma lenta para que se acostumbre a él y cuando nota como Sherlock mueve sus caderas se mueve él, entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo, haciendo a Sherlock gemir en alto pidiendo por más. Y John se lo da. Le da absolutamente todo lo que tiene, incluido el corazón. Sherlock sonríe y besa a John, aceptando todo lo que se le ofrece. Le ofrecería un corazón a cambio, pero como no tiene uno, le entrega hasta la última parte de su alma.

Esa noche Sherlock volvió a casa. Volvió al hogar. Al único que había tenido. Se hizo uno con él, porque el _hogar_ amaba a Sherlock y Sherlock le amaba también. Y no se sepraró de él otra vez.

_He vuelto. -SH_

_Bienvenido a casa. -JW_

* * *

Bueno, se acabó lo que se daba. Aquí se termina la serie. Añadiré un extra dentro de poco, a modo de humor como os dije, pero podeis dar por finalizada la serie. Espero de corazón que os haya gustado esta historia y si es así, dejad reviews. ¡Nos vemos en el extra!


	7. Extra: Cinco pasos mal dados

Entre trabajo y trabajo de la universidad he encontrado tiempo para escribir el extra, asi que aquí lo tenéis. Con esto, sí que ´si, la serie queda finalizada completamente. ¡Disfrutad y comentad!

* * *

**Extra: Cinco pasos mal dados**

**1. Irse por la tangente**

-Sherlock

-...

-Sherlock

Sherlock hace caso omiso y continúa jugueteando con su móvil. Murmura levemente para dar a entender que le escucha sin levantar sus ojos de la pantalla. John suspira por enésima vez, volviendo a llamarle.

-Sherlock, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

-Como hice, ¿el qué?

-Venga, Sherlock, sabes de lo que te hablo.

-En realidad, no. Tendrás que ser más específico. He hecho muchas cosas en mi vida y probablemente muchas de ellas sigan siendo un misterio para ti.

-La caída, Sherlock. El falso suicidio. ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

-Oh, ummm...¿no te lo mencioné cuando nos conocimos? Puedo volar.

-Sherlock.

-Oh, bien, era un muñeco.

-Sherlock, estoy siendo serio aquí, no aparté los ojos de ti ni un momento, así que eso del muñeco no me lo trago.

-En realidad me rescató el Doctor con su Tardis. Sí, John, el Doctor es real.

-Sherlock, contesta en serio.

-John, ¿no tienes que trabajar? Creo que se te hace tarde.

-Sherlock, ¿me estás echando de mi piso?

-Nuestro piso, John, cuando hables usa las palabras correctas.

-Sherlock, cuando vuelva se trabajar me vas a contar todo, quieras o no.

-Oh, ¿y cómo conseguirás que hable, querido John? ¿Me vas a castigar haciendo que vaya a la cama sin cenar? No creo que sea un gran castigo, dado mi régimen alimenticio.

John suspira y presiona el puente de su nariz con los dedos. Ya no se acordaba de como era vivir con Sherlock.

-Sherlock- Intenta hablar pero un sonido estridente le impide emitir sonidos. Sherlock está tocando el violín, y lo está tocando horriblemente mal. Si, definitivamente le está echando del piso.

-Bien, tú lo has querido Sherlock, ¿Guerra quieres? Guerra tendrás.

Sherlock sonríe de medio lado con sorna, mientras mueve el arco provocando notas chirriantes. Mira a John a los ojos y le acompaña a la puerta conforme el médico se acerca a ella.

-¿Y bien, John? ¿Ya has pensado en cómo me harás hablar cuando vuelvas?

-Sherlock, voy a darte una oportunidad. Cuando vuelva vas a contarme todo, por iniciativa tuya, sin que yo lo pida, o...

-¿O qué, John?

-O no habrá más sexo en un mes.

La música cesa de repente y la sonrisa ladeada de Sherlock se congela. John sonríe divertido y cierra la puerta cuando se va. Oh, es tan divertido jugar con Sherlock.

.¿John? ¡John! ¡Era una broma, vuelve, te diré como sobreviví! ¡John!

Tan divertido.

* * *

**2. No es la respuesta que esperaba**

John necesita preguntárselo a Sherlock, no es algo que pueda simplemente guardarse para sí, pero tiene miedo de la respuesta que Sherlock pueda darle. No está muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta, la verdad. Pero John necesita preguntar. Sherlock puede notarlo, también. Nota como la pregunta le quema la lengua a John, como muerde sus labios entonces, evitando que las palabras salgan sin permiso. Sherlock puede ver a John sufriendo por hablar. Sherlock suele mirarle a los ojos, las veces en las que John se guarda la pregunta para sí. John suele sonrojarse entonces, y Sherlock suspira volviendo a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Él no va a pedirle que hable, y John no va a hacerlo. No todavía.

Son cinco meses desde que Sherlock volvió cuando John suelta la pregunta a bocajarro y sin pensar.

-¿Por qué volviste?

Sherlock sabe a que se refiere. Es una de esas preguntas simples que en realidad están buscando una respuesta más profunda de lo que deberían. Respuestas basadas en sentimientos y esas cosas. Sherlock sabe que John estaba buscando otra respuesta, pero...

-Tenías mi bufanda.

No será hoy cuando decida volverse humano.

* * *

**3. La cita perfecta (Bueno, más o menos)**

Por supuesto que su primera cita iba a ser algo como esto. John no sabe si reír o llorar. Lo había preparado todo. Absolutamente todo. Primero convenció a Sherlock para ir a una cita.

-Sherlock, me preguntaba si, bueno, si ¿vendrías conmigo al cine?

-¿Es una cita?

-Si tú quieres.

-Bueno.

-Bueno.

No es que fuera la forma más romántica de pedir una cita, pero ¡ey! Había funcionado. Así que escogió una película de suspense, una nueva y con la suficiente calidad como para mantener a Sherlock callado por lo menos diez minutos, y se puso lo más presentable que pudo. Hasta Sherlock se había cambiado de ropa, poniéndose esa camisa morada que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel (_bastardo_). Llegaron puntuales y se sentaron en la fila de atrás (no es como si John pensara en manosearle o algo). Las luces se apagaron , la película empezó y Sherlock llevaba veinte minutos, ¡Veinte!, callado y quieto, sin armar jaleo. Y entonces pasó. Un grito y de repente todos comenzaron a revolverse nerviosos.

Resultó que el acomodador estaba haciendo una ronda por la sala del cine y se encontró con un cadáver. Por supuesto que algo así tenía que pasar. Sherlock, a demás, se mostró curioso, dado que _él_ había estado todo el rato en la sala y no había notado nada. Eso, y que el cadáver había estado sentado solo, delante del todo, y nadie se había acercado a él. Perfecto, entonces.

-¡La mejor cita hasta ahora, John! ¡Oh, es perfecto, simplemente perfecto!

John resoplo frustrado. Un asesinato en su primera cita. Nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado. Solo espera que Sherlock no crea que todas sus citas van a ser así.

* * *

**4. Esto no es lo que parece**

John cierra los ojos porque definitivamente se está volviendo loco. Se frota los ojos y parpadea rápido, esperando que la imagen frente a sus ojos desaparezca, pero no. Sigue ahí. La imagen de Sherlock montado sobre el cadáver de la morgue sigue ahí. El cuerpo desnudo del muerto y la cara de Sherlock a escasos centímetros de la entrepierna del muerto. Definitivamente se está volviendo loco. Sherlock a hecho muchas cosas raras, muchísimas. No es nada que John no haya visto antes, las excentricidades de su compañero de piso y ahora novio, o lo que fueran, era desorbitadas. Pero esto...

Sherlock levanta la cabeza como un suricato y se le queda mirando. John no está preparado para mantener la mirada.

-John, no es lo que parece.

-Seguro que no.

-Pero John, le han asesinado. Hay una alta probabilidad, bueno, estoy bastante seguro, de que lo han matado con veneno.

-¿Y...?

-Y estaba buscando el modo en el cual el veneno entró en su organismo.

-Ah, ¿Has encontrado algo?

-Si, creo que el pene tiene la respuesta.

Bueno, esa, desde luego, no era la respuesta que John esperaba.

-John, necesito que te acerques y me ayudes. Creo que su pene huele raro.

Esta, desde luego, tampoco lo era.

John da media vuelta y abre la puerta, buscando a Lestrade para charlar un rato con él, o con Molly, o con cualquiera. A veces, piensa John, es mejor no saber.

* * *

**5. Marcar el territorio**

Iba a matarlo, definitivamente. John jamás había estado tan avergonzado como en ese momento, con toda la Scotland Yard mirándole, mirando su cuello. Su cuello lleno de chupetones.

Sherlock sonríe de medio lado, _el muy cabrón_, porque sabe que no sospechan de él, no muchos, por lo menos. Simplemente creerán que fue hecho por una de esas muchas novias suyas, una especialmente salvaje. Claro, John Watson es heterosexual cuando le conviene a la gente.

Sally sonríe y le susurra algo a Anderson, que se ríe descaradamente. Puede ver la cara de Lestrade y puede ver que va a decir algo. Algo sarcástico y bromista.

-¿Lo pasaste bien anoche, John? ¿Jugaste a Drácula con alguien?

Sherlock ríe de forma breve mientras saca su lupa y ojea cuidadosamente en la nuca de la víctima. Los policías estallan en risas escandalosas y Lestrade le palmea el hombro amistosamente. Sherlock empieza a soltar sus teorías como si la cosa no fuera con él. Bueno, dos pueden jugar a este juego, y de todos modos se iban a enterar tarde o temprano, así que...

-Si, bueno, Sherlock se puso juguetón anoche.

Las risas cesan de repente y la verborrea incesante de Sherlock se detiene de forma abrupta. Callar a Sherlock nunca fue más satisfactorio.

La sonrisa congelada de Lestrade le indica que ha cumplido con su objetivo, y decide remartarlo. Se acerca a Sherlock y le desata suavemente su bufanda, deslizándola de su cuello pálido lleno de marcas de dientes y la balancea en su mano.

-Si, Sherlock jugó anoche, pero yo me divertí también. - John posa sus labios sobre los de Sherlock de forma breve y vuelve a colocarle la bufanda. - Tengo que ir a trabajar ahora, nos vemos luego en casa, Sherlock. No te olvides de conseguir las esposas, ¿vale?

Se gira brevemente para ver las orejas de Sherlock rojas y sonríe descaradamente. Nadie avergüenza a John Watson y sale impune. Esta noche John se encargaría de enseñarle a Sherlock quien es el que manda. Si hay alguien que sabe como marcar el territorio, es él.


End file.
